conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiton
|conventional_long_name = Kaika Confederacy |native_name = Senrāyā Keikā |image_flag = |alt_flag = National Flag |image_coat = |alt_coat = Emblem |national_motto =''Kune Negara Sukasama'' |national_anthem = Se Hwargawa |Kiton|capital = Kota Sri Nakanejra |largest_city = Kalkiyin |official_languages = Kitonese |regional_languages = Hikuwan, Hwakahan, Kahiwan, Nakauhin, Saihan, Chukahai, Sakan, Chinese, Malay (all unrecognized officially) |demonym = Kitonese |government_type = Federal presidential republic or elective monarchy |leader_title1 = President (Seketupati) |leader_name1 = Iyasuha II, Pijai Tekungau ® |leader_title2 = Vice President (Seketupa) |leader_name2 = Sahacharin R. Atharwan ® |legislature = Congress of the Kaika Confederacy (Sanha Sanraya Kaika) |upper_house = Senate (Sahwa) |lower_house = House of Representatives (Samiti) |population_estimate = 21,258,000 |currency = Kitonese Ruyan |currency_code = KRY |drives_on = Right |calling_code = +401 |cctld = .kc |image_map = |map_caption = |established_event1 = Instrument of Federation |established =1935 |established_event2 = Fall of Alava-Rajola |established_event3 = |established_date1 = June 17, 1935 |established_date2 = August 3, 1941 |established_date3 = |dominant_religion = Christianity (official) |image_map2 = |map_caption2 =}}Kiton '(Kitonese: ''Kithānā), officially the '''Kaika Confederacy ''(Senrāyā Keikā), is a sovereign island country consisting of 39 states (''janapada), federal territory (Rājanegarā), and the capital, Kota Sri Nakanejra, which is the seat of the federal government. History Kitonese prehistoric mythology Various Kaika sub-ethnicities have their own creation myth and explanations for their origin. It is agreed by historians that the Keika peoples originated from a migration of Yayoi-Jomon people from Japan from 2300 BCE to before 700 BCE. Kithanic mythological literature credits Prince Ki as the ancestor of the Kitonese people. He was a prince of the pre-Yamato state of Ki in Japan who had been sent by Susanewa-tu-bikasa, the sea-god, to the Kitonese island with his followers. The name Ki ''is the origin of the name ''Kaika, a Sanskrit term meaning of Ki. Prince Ki and his entourage landed near the foothills of Mt Mehameru in present-day Mehamerunegara, Alawa. The mihika (pygmies) had lived in the rainforests deep within the island and on the mountains. They were the chau of the rainforests, the spirit guardians of the island in pre-Christian times. The Keikas had a very deep respect for mountains, seeing them as the abode of God. The Keikas would spread along the coast, leaving the centre of the island alone. The early Kaikas struggled to adapt to the tropical climate, let alone the dense malarial rainforests, used to a sedentary lifestyle of rice cultivation rather than hunter gathering. King Jawatutekei In Kitonese prehistory, the legendary King Jawatutekei united the whole Kitonese island by conquest. He dvided his realm among his sons along the lines of major tribal areas: the Hwakahans, Kahiwans and Saihans. Through the centuries, this led to Kiton being divided among multiple kingdoms. Indic age When Indians began to arrive in Kiton from the 4th century CE pre-Hindu Vedic religion and Indian rituals and statecraft. The Japonic clans began to slowly come together to form kingdoms, and they began to adopt the court languages as their As languages began to die out, there were left a handful of languages on the island, which remain to this day. The Kitonese south was the most heavily Indianized, while in the north people still lived in loose tribal confederations. This political system of loose conglomeration would be the basis of the modern Kitonese ideology of confederalism. Saihan confederacy In the 2nd century CE, Christianity had spread into Kiton, where it remained popular in the east and began to take on an indigenous Keika character, known as Saihan Orthodox Christianity. The tribes which adhered to Christianity named themselves Saihans and joined the Sarnya Saihana confederacy, occupying the areas of modern Cholchei, Arunaha and Hwassu. Sarnya Saihana was the biggest polity in Kiton, but did not dominate the island. It largely kept to itself in the mountainous northeast, largely isolated by the Wamuatikiri mountains. Sakanese Crown The Sakans were a tribe who emerged from the Hwakahan who practiced Kithanovedism, who lived in the kingdom of Rajola. They were the dominant power on Kiton from the 5th century CE till the 20th century. The empire had vassal polities all over the island and claimed the name Kiton for themselves. They captured Alawa, the homeland of the Kaika people, where the mythical Wotuki kingdom once stood. As a trophy, the Sakanese king affixed the name of Alawa to the country, and his kingdom was the Alawa-Rajolan Empire. The city of Arjunanagara was the first Kitonese capital. Colonial expansion At the height of colonialist expansion, the British and Dutch had colonized the nearby territories in modern-day Hesperonesia. As the Keika kingdoms became wary of the Western powers, they formed an alliance which became the predecessor of the modern Kitonese federation Republican Era The King of Kha Lohi was overthrown by Kilaitan Sasahwahan, who became the warlord of Kha Lohi. States who overthrew their kings joined him as the Kaika Confederacy, with its first capital at Kuman Matha. The Kaika Confederacy went to war with the Sakanese Crown, defeated its king with popular support in 1932. Sasahwahan adopted his nom de guerre, Ashuyin Kajekurun as his new name and became the first President of a peaceful, federal and free Kiton. World War II Languages Kitonese A dialect of Vedic Sanskrit imported during the Indic Age, the language known as Kithanawaidika ("Vedic speech of the land of Ki") was esteemed throughout Kiton when it became the court language of the Sakan Empire and was used by the upper classes. It became liturgical langauge of Saihan Christianity, and was the language of the Kithanic Bible, or Salamagrantha. The Instrument of Federation designated the language as the national language of Kiton and renamed it Kitonese. Kitonese is spoken in professional situations, such as in the office; in federal media, in education and between unacquainted people. However, it is not a home language, as native languages tend to be spoken among family and friends, and its use has been on the decline since the 1990s in favour in Fuyaha Kitonese. Fuyahan Fuyahan, otherwise known as 'Fuyaha Kitonese '(Kitonese of the Capital), is a koine language used in Kiton. It originated in KSN, where the population is extremely diverse with large numbers of Kaikas of different linguistic groups forming a standard dialect of communication. Political divisions The Kaika Confederacy is consists of federal entities, namely the states (negara) and the federal territories (rajanegara). States States are the entities of the Keika Confederacy which are represented in the Senate. Federal territories According to the Instrument of Confederacy, states are not allowed to add land to their territory without the consent of Congress, a stipulation to prevent conflict on territorial grounds between states. When the Kitonese government annexes land, it is provisionally governed as a federal territory and directly administered by the Confederacy until such a time as determined by a congressional committee that the territory is ready to be granted statehood or be fit to be divided between states. Federal Territory of Alava and Rajola (1941 - 1944) At the end of the Kithanic War in 1938, the Confederacy annexed all Sakanese territory and administered it as a provisional federal territory with its capital at Hwargadewa, the old Sakan capital. The northeastern Saihan states were eager to keep Alava-Rajola as a federal territory indefinitely. Giving their traditional enemies statehood would give them considerable power in Congress and also hinder maritime trade along the Injakulari River, the mouth of which the Sakans had held since the 18th century. They argued that the Sakanese territories, holding a large portion of the Kitonese west coast, would be better off under federal control and the profits of coastal maritime trade along the Sakanese coast be given to the federal government. The rest of the Confederacy, however, wished for the Sakanese to receive statehood to prevent divisions from occuring between the Sakanese and other Kaikas. The samitimats from the Kitonese southeast a compromise with the Saihans, establishing the Kitonese capital at the mouth of the Injakulari. In 1944, the Capital Act established the federal capital, Kota Sri Nakanejra and the legislative, judiciary and executive were all moved there. Simultaneously, Congress abolished the RNAS, which was succeded by the federal territories of Seyaula, Alawa and Chanakyakei, and the state of Solan-Hwakahan. Solan-Hwakahan was granted statehood because of the significant Hwakahan majority. 1944 - 1961 The territory of Alava-Rajola was split into the federal territories of Alawa, Bijayakaraehan, Seyaula and the island territory of Chanakyakei. Bijayakaraehan was located in northern Seyaula. Politics The Kitonese political ideology is centered around the idea of kerajanan, defined as "the royalty of the legal person of the Kitonese state" by one school of scholarship. Though a de facto republic, many institutions, such as the RHK (Rajahiranakosha, Kitonese Sovereign Bank), Royal Kitonese Army (Rajarahsana) bear the appended prefix Raja-'', lit. royal. T Unlike in the West, no republican revolution occured in Kiton and the kings were generally popular in among the people, especially in Christian states where it was expected of the King to bear humility and deference to the people. Additionally, at the height of colonial expansion, the kings were able to fight off the Dutch and British and did not sell themselves off to the Western powers, save the Hindu King of Alawa and Rajola who sold the Kingdom to British hands. When the Keika Confederacy transitioned from a loose military alliance to a more centralized arrangement in 1935, kerajanan was introduced to keep in with Kitonese tradition. The Kitonese state is headed by the President (''Seketupati, Lord of the Federation) who, unlike in other presidential republics such as the United States, is invested with high ceremonial position as well as executive power, though the former is limited. The President According to the Instrument of Confederacy, the President is the embodiment of kerājanan, defined as "the royalty of the legal person of the Kitonese state" by one school of scholarship.